(un)requited love
by dametsuu
Summary: mereka tenggelam dalam spekulasi, tanpa verbal dan usaha untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang tersimpan.
disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi

setting: college! AU

warning: may contain OOC and typo(s), lack of feels, and err i kinda afraid i put it in the wrong genre

dedicated to:

Kkambing Pirang

happy (belated) birthday!

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Iwaizumi.

 _Kami telah terlalu lama bersama_ , pikirnya.

Iwaizumi mengingat, bagaimana kehidupannya telah bersinggungan dengan Oikawa Toru semenjak mereka masih menggunakan popok dan mengatakan 'papa' juga 'mama' saja sulit. Hingga kini mereka tinggal mandiri dalam apartemen di Tokyo.

Ia sudah hapal luar-dalam mengenai Oikawa; ambisius, kekanakan serta seorang _girls magnet_.

Oikawa juga tidak bisa memasak, Iwaizumi sendiri yang harus meluangkan waktunya untuk membuat makanan atau mereka harus puas hanya dengan nasi kotak dari minimarket.

Iwaizumi tidak mengerti. Ia yang tahu begitu banyak kekurangan daripada Oikawa Toru, kenapa pula ia harus jatuh hati padanya?

Sekali pun ia hanya mengatakannya dalam hati, keengganan itu eksis. Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sejuta _kenapa_ tanpa jawaban. Betapa ia merutuk, keberadaan Oikawa sudah seperti napas baginya. Normal dan natural.

"Aku pulang, Iwa- _chan_."

Oikawa menghambur dari pikirannya ke alam nyata. Masuk ke ruang tengah, dimana televisi menyala sedangkan matanya menerawang ke balik jendela. Iwaizumi mengernyit ketika Oikawa duduk di sebelahnya―parfum feminin menyeruak, menyerbu saraf olfaktori Iwaizumi.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, kau bau." Komentarnya lalu bangkit dari sofa.

"Jahatnyaaa~" Oikawa cemberut, ia merajuk. Iwaizumi mengabaikannya dan pergi ke arah dapur. Oikawa melepaskan jaket dan menaruhnya asal di sofa bersama dengan ranselnya. Tahu benar rajukannya tidak akan mempan, ia menyusul Iwaizumi saja.

" _Nee, nee_ Iwa- _chan_ , kau masak apa hari ini?"

"Kare." Jawab Iwaizumi seraya menyalakan kompor, memanaskan kare yang sudah dimasak sebelumnya.

Kursi berderak, Oikawa sudah duduk manis di meja makan sembari bertopang dagu.

Rutinitas yang jarang terlewat salah satunya adalah makan malam. Diwarnai omelan Iwaizumi yang menyuruh Oikawa mengambilkan peralatan makan ketimbang duduk diam saja dan Oikawa yang menggodanya dengan mengatakan Iwaizumi sudah seperti istri yang cerewet.

Iwaizumi akan balas mengancam Oikawa untuk menghilangkan jatah makannya―membuat pemuda itu cepat-cepat minta maaf.

"Istrimu kelak adalah orang yang beruntung, Iwa- _chan_." Kata Oikawa tiba-tiba, ketika mereka tengah menonton film.

Iwaizumi membalas sekedarnya. "Ya, maka yang menjadi istrimu sungguh sial. Bagus kalau mereka tidak sakit kepala duluan menghadapimu setiap hari."

"Iwa- _chan_ kejam!" dipukulnya Iwaizumi dengan bantal sofa, film terabaikan sementara karena mereka sibuk pukul-tangkis bersenjatakan bantal.

Iwaizumi tidak tahu sampai kapan semua ini akan berjalan. Ia sudah bersiap ketika nanti Oikawa akan berbicara serius padanya, mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah dan tinggal bersama pacarnya.

Makanya, sekali itu ia egois.

Saat Oikawa terlelap di sofa―bahkan ketika film belum selesai―Iwaizumi membiarkan sisi melankolis dirinya timbul, ia menanamkan kecupan kecil di kening Oikawa.

Akhir bisa datang kapan saja. Bisa besok, ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari. Bisa minggu depan, dua bulan lagi atau suatu saat nanti.

Iwaizumi meyakinkan dirinya, ia sudah siap.

* * *

Oikawa.

 _Kami telah terlalu lama bersama_ , pikirnya.

Oikawa bernostalgia. Hampir setiap foto dalam albumnya memuat Iwaizumi, membuktikan kenangan yang berjejalan dalam kepalanya bukan imajinasi semata. Iwaizumi Hajime hadir hampir dalam setiap momen penting bagi Oikawa.

Merujuk pada ibunya, kata pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah 'Iwa'. Entah bohong atau tidak, mungkin ibunya hanya ingin mempermainkannya karena ia terlalu lengket pada Iwaizumi.

"O-oikawa- _san_ , apa ini berarti kita pacaran?"

Oikawa tersenyum pahit. "Kurasa tidak bisa sampai kesana," katanya pada gadis yang ia ajak kencan sepulang kuliah.

"Kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

Oikawa tercenung, lalu tertawa. "Ya, aku punya. Maaf ya." Setitik rasa bersalah terbit melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, tetapi bibirnya mengulas senyum. Oikawa memeluknya, ia lemah pada tangisan perempuan.

Setelah sebuah _selamat tinggal_ mereka berpisah di persimpangan.

Oikawa menengadah, jingga membelah biru. Ia menyukai teman kecilnya, fakta itu membuat kerongkongannya sakit. Ia menghela napas, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Ia pulang seperti biasa, masuk dan menggoda Iwaizumi. Begitu biasa, mengalir saja.

"Film apa yang kita punya malam ini, Iwa- _chan_?"

"Kidnapping Mr. Heineken." Iwaizumi baru akan membereskan piring, kemudian tampak teringat akan sesuatu. "Bukankah malam ini kau yang bertugas mencuci piring, _Trashykawa_?"

"E-eeeh? Kukira kau melupakannya."

"Mana mungkin."

Oikawa berpura-pura bersungut-sungut dan membawa semuanya ke bak cuci. Ia sedang menyalakan keran ketika menyadari Iwaizumi sudah meninggalkan dapur, terdengar dari sayup-sayup suara televisi yang menghilang.

"Hei, kau tidak berniat menonton duluan 'kan?!" celetuknya.

Iwaizumi terdengar menanggapi, "tidak akan kalau kau cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, bodoh."

Diam-diam Oikawa mengukir senyum geli. Di luar perangainya yang tampak keras dan omongannya yang kerap kali pedas, Iwaizumi punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. Oikawa tahu, orang itu sama sekali tidak bisa dengan gamblang menunjukkan perasaannya. Tetapi justru itu yang membuatnya lucu.

Juga hal yang Oikawa yakini bahwa suatu saat nanti bukan hanya dirinya yang dapat melihat sisi Iwaizumi yang ini. Seseorang yang kelak mendampingi Iwaizumi di sisa hidupnya pasti akan menemukan sisi manis dari Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa mengeringkan tangannya. Ia masuk ke ruang tengah dan langsung menghempaskan diri di sebelah Iwaizumi.

Filmnya cukup bagus, hanya saja Oikawa terlalu lelah untuk membiarkan matanya tetap terbuka. Ia dibangunkan tepat saat _credits_ mengisi layar, Iwaizumi menyuruhnya untuk mandi sebelum tidur.

Jam berdetak di atas nakas, jarum pendek menunjuk angka dua. Oikawa tidak bisa kembali terpejam, ia benci saat dirinya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ia hanya mengira-ngira, seperti apakah besok. Kemudian semuanya menyerang benaknya.

Bagaimana jika Iwaizumi besok membangunkannya, dengan barang yang sudah dipak rapi dan siap pergi? Bagaimana jika Iwaizumi akhirnya lelah setelah bertahun-tahun menghadapinya? Bagaimana jika Iwaizumi ..., bagaimana jika, dan bagaimana jika. Lelah, Oikawa merasakannya di tiap sendi seiring dengan bertambahnya kemungkinan.

"Iwa- _chan_ , maafkan aku." Tawanya hambar.

Oikawa bangkit dan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Iwaizumi. Kamar mereka memang tidak pernah terkunci, ini penyebab utama kenapa Oikawa senang bertandang kesana sekadar untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia duduk di bawah, Iwaizumi sedang menghadap ke arahnya. Segala kemungkinan yang mengisi benaknya seketika menguap.

Oikawa nyaris menangis. Membayangkan berapa kali lagi ia dapat melakukan ini, mengunjungi sangtuarinya. Tapi ia harus siap.

Ya, mau bagaimana pun juga. Ia harus siap.

 **End.**

* * *

a/n: sedikit menggantung, tetapi entah saya cukup puas dengan ini. mungkin karena produk jadi pertama setelah wb?

maaf kalau tidak terasa feelsnya dan apabila karakternya terasa (sangat) out

would you mind to review?


End file.
